The potency, efficacy, freshness and/or safety of many substances degrade over time. Therefore, manufacturers will usually mark their products with a date of expiration which states explicitly that the contents contained therein will not be as effective, fresh or safe to use subsequent to the date printed on the identification mark. This is of particular concern to pharmaceutical companies dealing with the efficacy of their pharmaceutical products degrading over time, because of many pharmaceuticals' labile nature. This degradation may reach a point where using the particular pharmaceutical product beyond the date imprinted on the bottle could result the pharmaceutical providing no effect, not enough effect or negative effects on persons taking the product as prescribed by the pharmaceutical manufacturer's directions, distributor's directions, seller's directions, product's directions, pharmacy's directions and/or the attending physician's directions.